Palace Guard
The Palace Guard was the counterpart to the Theron Guard.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/enemies/PalaceGuards They were made up of the most decorated and accomplished Drones in the Locust Horde’s army, and were charged with the defense of the Palace and the Queen. During the Lambent Pandemic, they became the most common soldiers of the Queen's Guard. History Defending the Palace The Palace Guard were first seen during Operation: Hollow Storm, when Delta-One were able to breach the defenses of Nexus. Setting up an ambush in front of the palace gate, the Palace Guards were able to pin down the Gears before being defeated by Marcus Fenix and the Gears under his command. Delta was then able to breach the inner sections of the palace and killed every single Palace Guard they encountered, who all gave their lives in the name of their Queen. Queen's Guard After the flooding of the Hollow, the surviving Palace Guards became the bulk of the Queen's Guard, a loyalist army under the direct command of Queen Myrrah, while many of their Theron brothers became part of the Savage Locust. Delta's first re-encounter with the guards was at the Seran Deadlands, where they used Gas Barges to attack the Gears and attempted to stop them from reaching the main tower but failed. After they captured a barge, Delta threw their corpses overboard. They later heard a transmission from Dizzy Wallin being overrun by Locust and went to assist him; they took down the barges around him and killed the guards attacking him. After Queen Myrrah attacked Griffin Tower with her Tempest, she left Palace Guards to finish off the remaining humans. They killed everyone inside the building except for Dizzy and Aaron Griffin, until Delta fought off Gas Barges attacking the tower by killing all of the crew and arrived to finish the remaining enemies. At Endeavour Naval Shipyard, the guards attempted to stop Delta from reaching the CNV Adamant; they used Serapedes, Shriekers and Armored Kantus to try to take them out but failed and the Humans managed to escape. At Azura, they guarded the paths to the Maelstrom device but failed to stop the Gears from shutting it down. They later protected the island from COG and Gorasni reinforcements but failed to prevent Delta from freeing Adam Fenix and leading him to the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. At the top of Pinnacle Tower, several groups of Guards were busy fighting off Drudges but were all killed when Delta arrived. More Guards appeared during the fight against the Tempest, grappling to the top of the tower and attempted to provide supporting fire for Myrrah. They presumably died out along with all other Drone variants when the Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Behind the scenes *The Palace Guard makes its debut in Gears of War 2. *They also appear throughout the Gears of War 3 campaign guarding the Queen and are the main enemies in the game, replacing the Drones from previous games. *They do not appear in Horde 2.0 for unknown reasons. Multiplayer *The Palace Guard made its debut to Multiplayer in Gears of War 4, available in the Palace Guard Gear Pack. Appearances *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4'' References Category:Locust Soldier